


Things Happen for a Reason

by Snowpants_Ninja



Category: Castle, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowpants_Ninja/pseuds/Snowpants_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rizzoli and Isles are called to NYC to assist with a tricky case that is stumping Beckett and Castle. After meeting the couple, Jane and Maura begin to realize what they are missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Big Apple

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, going to be a somewhat AU crossover for two of my favourite shows but focusing on a Jane/Maura relationship. Adding some Caskett for fun. Suggestions are welcome!

"Do we have to go? I really don't like New York... It's full of Yankees fans. That and the NYPD should be able to figure things out themselves." Jane was clearly upset at the situation her and Maura had found themselves in.

"Jane, New York is one of the most interesting places I have ever been. Not only is it culturally diverse but there are plenty of museums, good restaurants and interesting people to meet! You should be honoured that out of anyone in the country, they called us over the FBI or the CIA to help." Maura was thrilled to be able to explore the Moma again as it had been years since she had visited the city.

"If you were more of an avid sports fan, you would feel my pain." muttered Jane as she crossed her arms and pouted. 

The flight was quick and uneventful. Jane read a sports magazine and Maura delved into a French version of Les Miserables, one of her favourite novels.

As they collected their luggage, a voice came from behind them "Ah, Dr. Maura Isles, more stunning than I could have imagined." Both Jane and Maura turned sharply to see Rick Castle with a smirk on his face. Jane felt jealousy envelop her at his words. After all, Maura was hers, she just hadn't told her yet. The sultry and confident detective was terrified of sharing her feelings, especially those of lesbian nature. Kate Beckett was giving him a look that could kill, rolling her eyes at the typically boyish and flirty manner her husband spoke to other women in.

Deep down she knew that he would always be faithful but needed to ensure he was kept in line every once in a while. Pushing her hand out to Jane, she faked a smile and said " Based on my partner's comment, you must be Detective Jane Rizzoli. It's a pleasure to meet you, I am..." "Detective Kate Beckett, I remember when you saved the senator." Jane cut her off as she shook Beckett's extended hand. "Yes, please don't mind Castle, he has always been a giant man-child yet charming enough that I married him." 

"Richard Castle, author of the Nikki Heat series. Not usually my reading of choice but fun nonetheless." Maura piped in, trying to alleviate some of the tension among the four of them. Castle smirked at the look of shock on Jane's face as she never expected her best friend to be a fan of such novels.

"Let's get to the station. I can fill you in on the case while we drive." Beckett turned and began to walk towards the exit while the others followed.

"Seems like we're in for a treat eh, Maur?" whispered Jane.

"Oh shush. He seems charming and the only reason you're grumpy is because you're used to being the only alpha-female cop in the room." replied Maura with a smile and wink. "Besides, everything happens for a reason, we should make the best of our time with these two colourful characters."

Traffic was heavy being a Monday morning and all. "So what are we dealing with Detective Beckett? Must be pretty serious if you're calling a couple of bean heads in." quipped Jane as Castle drove them towards the precinct.

"Actually, we are in dire need of some Boston help here as we believe that our case may have something to do with the Boston mob. More specifically we believe that Paddy Doyle may have some ties to our case. Considering both of your history with him, we feel that you will be am asset to solve this." 

Jane could feel the rage building up inside her. Cavanaugh did not give them any indication of what was waiting for them in New York. She could see the look of dismay on Maura's face and was ready to protect her best friend from any potential danger. "So you brought us here knowing full well that Dr. Isles is his daughter? You damn well know that this could jeopardize her safety! What the fuck were you thinking?" 

"We had no choice Rizzoli, she may be the only one who can help. The intricacies of the case baffled everyone we have contacted so far and we figured who better to ask than the daughter of a mobster and her cop friend?"

"He is my biological father." corrected Maura "I know him about as well as you do Detective Beckett." 

"May I interject? You both can provide insight to this that we as New Yorkers cannot. Any help would be beneficial. After all, everything happens for a reason." Castle ignored the glare from both detectives in the car.


	2. Notorious

Walking into the precinct after a relatively quiet drive, the group was met by Lanie Parish. "Dr. Maura Isles! It is a pleasure to meet you, I am Dr. Parish, I have heard you speak at conferences and have read your works published in medical journals. You are a true inspiration to medical examiners world wide."

"Thank you Dr. Parish, it is always wonderful to meet a fellow medical examiner. Perhaps we can review the autopsies while Jane accompanies Detective Beckett and Mr. Castle to discuss the other case intricacies?" 

"Please, call me Rick." Jane glared at the author again. He was really beginning to get on her nerves. Even a married man was a threat to her potential relationship with Maura.

"Castle, let the good doctor call you whatever she wishes. Let's get upstairs. Espo and Ryan are expecting us." Kate replied for everyone, noting Jane's reaction to her husband's comments. Something underlying was in her look, she just couldn't put a finger on it yet.

As Lanie and Maura retreated to the confines of the morgue, the detectives and Castle went upstairs to the squad room.

They were greeted by the other detectives. Beckett noticed that both Esposito and Ryan were both drawn to Rizzoli immediately. "If I knew that the cops in Boston looked like you, I would have moved there in a heartbeat. I am Detective Javier Esposito and this is my partner Detective Kevin Ryan." "Nice to meet you I am Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston homicide and most Boston cops don't look like me. My old partner is a fat, old white guy. We don't come a dime a dozen." Jane was used to advances and the gleam in Esposito's eye reminded her of her deceased partner, Frost. "So what are we dealing with?" Jane asked, changing the subject.

"Four dead guys with ice picks sticking out of their chests. We believe that Doyle was trying to expand to New York. In a word, these murders are notorious." Beckett was happy to talk case work instead of watching Javi hit on yet another woman.

"But he's in prison and there is nothing to indicate that he would have anything to do with New York. I know that the guys here wouldn't allow it based on my undercover operation." Ryan added.

"Doyle may or may not have anything to do with this. We don't like calling in help, especially Sox fans..." added Esposito.

"At least we don't just buy a team! That and we kick your ass at hockey." replied Jane with a snip to her tone.

"Why do you guys always bring up hockey when we mention baseball? Only Canadians care about that shit."

"Back to the case: we don't have anything to go on really. The ice picks are a specific MO and we figured that some help from the ladies who caught Doyle would be incredibly useful." Castle interjected to keep everyone on track. Beckett was proud, for once Rick didn't have a crazy theory and he was being surprisingly professional.

"I think some insight from Dr. Parish and Maura would be helpful, I am going to see what they have right now." Jane needed some familiarity, especially after dealing with Esposito. Beckett was right. This case was turning out to be notorious but not for the reasons she was expecting...


	3. Baffled

Lanie and Maura were in the morgue reviewing the similarities between the bodies of the four murdered men with ice picks sticking out of them.

"Well this certainly appears to be the work of Paddy Doyle. The bodies are identical to the ones we used to find in Boston. We are either dealing with a copy cat or someone has been working with Doyle while he is in prison." Maura stated then added "Have we been able to identify who they are Dr. Parish?"

"Yes, all mid-level mobsters. The kind of guys that report to the higher powers but aren't vital enough to cause a full blown mob war. Whoever is doing this doesn't appear to be picky about which group he goes after either as we can attribute the four of them to different mob groups."

"Fascinating. There is no evidence we can use to catch the killer either. Looks like we will need to wait for him to slip up, unfortunately that also means waiting for more deaths."

"At least they aren't innocent. If they keep this up there will be no bad guys left for us to catch."

"There are always more somewhere...."

Both Lanie and Maura turned as the morgue door swung open. Jane sauntered in, seeming right at home in the New York precinct. Lanie couldn't help but notice the way her Boston counterpart reacted to the raven-haired detective's unannounced appearance. She made note to gossip with Beckett as soon as they were alone. These two were clearly more than just colleagues and friends even though they may not have realized it yet.

"Any good news you two can give me?"

"Unfortunately, no. I have reviewed Dr. Parish'a findings and the only conclusion we have is that they were all murdered in Doyle's style with no evidence as to who has killed them. Whoever is doing this is no novice. I believe we are, oh what is the proper term? Baffled! We are baffled."replied Maura. 

"Being baffled isn't good Maur...." said Jane with a small smirk and raised eyebrow at her friend being clearly way too proud of using such a common word.

"You two are baffled alright..." muttered Lanie without thinking.

"Don't you mean we are all baffled Dr. Parish? The murders have the NYPD and you stuck as well!" Maura, ever the semantic one stated calmly.

Lanie simply nodded. Two sets of eyes just stared at her in confusion. Clearly she needed to interject somehow to make these two pull their heads out of their asses. Her conversation with Beckett was sure going to be interesting.


	4. The Plan

Maura and Jane went to lunch together with the NYPD detectives and the writer. It reminded them both of home. It seemed cop food was cop food even in a different city. Little did they know, before their seemingly impromptu lunch plans, Beckett had met with Lanie. 

"Girl, they don't know which way is up. It reminds me of you and Rick before y'all woke up and realized that you wanted each other."

"Seriously, Lanie? This is what's keeping me from lunch?"

"Yes!! You and Rick need to do something so they realize that they want to be just like you!" 

"Why didn't you drag him down here then? It would take less convincing. We have a job to do."'

"Come on! It'll be easy. Just have him hit on Maura a little. It'll infuriate the detective. If she says anything to you about it, just say that you're used to his antics and he means nothing by them. That's all you have to do! She'll be forced to say or do something to show Maura how she feels."

"Fine. Besides, we need a bit of love in amidst this madness."

Beckett informed Castle of their plan. He was thrilled. After all, no crazy story could be written without a little help from the side. He pulled no stops; holding doors for the doctor and throwing in some innuendos, somehow, he even managed to speak of tortoises and how he had one growing up.

Jane was seething. She didn't know what she should do. Talking to Beckett seemed like a good idea but when she confronted her in the bathroom, all she had to say was "Please, he means nothing by it. Hang around a while, you'll see. Why are you so protective? The doc's a grown woman, I'm sure she can handle herself."

Lanie was right, that was the seed that needed planting. Jane stormed out of the bathroom while Beckett decided to hang back and observe.

As Jane returned, Maura turned an began "Jane you simply have to hear how Rick and Kate escaped from being handcuffed together with a tiger in the room. He is a man of words!"

"Maura, this has to stop. He is married for crying out loud and he has the audacity to flirt with you I front of his wife? You deserve so much better than that. Look what has been in front of you this entire time? Me. I have. But because I haven't said anything and because you're clearly not interested, I'm done." Jane left. Breaking out into the streets of New York, leaving Maura stunned, Castle speechless and Beckett, who had called Lanie to give her a play by play saying "This certainly didn't turn out the way we expected."

Esposito handed Ryan a $50 bill. "Damn bro you were right! That hot detective DOES play for the other team."

All Maura heard was mumbling. She was trying to process what just happened. Did Jane have feelings for her? She had been dreaming of this day but never though it would materialize.


	5. Waking Up

Maura remained in the restaurant after Jane's explosion. Needless to say, the environment was considerably more awkward than it was when they entered. Castle was oddly quiet, Esposito was visibly sad that Jane was gay, Beckett was clearly mad and Ryan was trying to compensate for the awkwardness by spouting facts about couples that he had learned from Jenny. Maura had ignored all of them. She couldn't get Jane's reaction to the whole Castle-flirting situation out of her mind.

Meanwhile, Jane was left wandering the streets of New York by herself. She couldn't believe that she said what she did to Maura. Would they ever be friends after that? What if Maura perceived her actions and words to be childish and petty? What if they could never be friends again? The thought of losing Maura as a friend was worse than never having her as a lover.

After much thought, Jane decided the best move would be to return to the precinct, solve the case and get home as quickly as possible. She also planned on avoiding another awkward moment with her best friend.

Meanwhile, Maura had already returned to the morgue hoping that there was something she and Lanie had both missed; any clue would do.

"Dr. Isles, is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Just slightly confused at the way Jane is acting. We have known each other for years and the way she was at lunch was a side I hadn't seen." 

"Oh? What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Lanie did not want to let on that it was her plan to force Jane to show her true feelings for the ME.

"It would seem that she has feelings for me that go beyond our friendship. I have felt the same before but never acted on them as our friendship was more important. I really don't know what I should do. I could ignore it but if I do, everything we have could be lost."

"But what if you regret not saying something? I'm sure that you both can pull through whatever is going on. You remind me of Kate and Castle before they got together and look at how well they turned out!"

"Fair enough. This does require more thought though. Why don't we review everything again and see if we missed anything? Nothing could be more relaxing than going over evidence for me right now."

"Yeah, sure, let's see if there is even a minute chance that we both missed something." Lanie was pleased that she had gotten both Jane and Maura thinking in the right direction. She knew that they would both make the right choice.


	6. Breakthroughs

Up in the squad room, word was received that another body was found with a ice pick sticking out of it. Jane was thankful that they were about to leave and she could avoid Maura for a little longer whole she figured out what to do. Maura was driving to the scene with Lanie and Jane was on her way with Beckett and Castle.

As they were driving to the scene, awkward silence filled the car. 

"Ahem. Is everything ok Detective Rizzoli? I apologize if I seemed too forward with your, um, friend and colleague." Castle broke the silence.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry for causing a scene at the restaurant. Just stressed with this case having no leads and hitting too close to home."

"You know, I used to get mad at Rick in a similar manner. Maybe that outburst is what you two needed." Beckett added.

"I don't feel like talking about it. Let's just get the guy who's killing all of these mobsters."

As they arrived at the scene, there was a large group of bystanders. Some were just curious, some were in shock and there was one fellow who just didn't seem to fit in. All too focused on the murder, only Castle took notice. 

"Suspicious man behind me and to my right detectives. Don't turn yet, we can't be obvious. Let's split and try to corner him."

Jane turned first, grabbing her notepad to pretend to interview any potential witnesses.

Beckett turned in the opposite direction and did the same. Castle kept a watchful eye on his wife and quickly texted a description to Ryan as he and Espo were just arriving. 

As Jane neared the man, he became tense and looked as if he was about to bolt. "Sir, can I ask you if you saw anything that happened here?"

"Me? Didn't see nothing honey. Just saw the crowd and was curious as to what is going on."

"That's detective to you pal. You don't seem too upset about this. Are you sure you don't know anything?"

"What's another dead mobster matter?"

"Who said he was a mobster?"

With that, the man shoved Jane and ran. Beckett bolted after him as he shoved through the crowd and she yelled at Espo who had just gotten out of his car. 

Castle had to chuckle as he watched the guy get tackled. Espo was really good at doing that...

"End of the road for you buddy. We'll see what you know soon enough."

Jane decided to see if Lanie and Maura had found anything of interest. She was sick of running from her feelings and Kate was right when they were in the car, even though she wouldn't admit it out loud.

"Hey guys, any clues?"

"Nothing yet, the body is in the same condition as the others and we will figure out which mob he is in back at the morgue." replied Lanie.

"Maur, can I steal you for a second? I promise it won't take long." Jane wasn't making eye contact and looked less like her normally confident self.

"Sure Jane, Lanie, I'll be right back."

"Um, look I don't want things to be awkward between us. I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It's been tough being here."

"Jane, your protectiveness of me is simply a biological reaction that you have to save me from any potential danger. Although I was enjoying Rick and his ways doesn't mean that I would have acted on anything. It was a good way for me to distract myself from you."

Jane's hurt expression indicated to Maura that she may have worded things wrong.

"What I mean Jane is that I feel the same..."

"Well I wasn't expecting that. Let's finish this case and we can deal with this later."

"Alright, why don't you catch up to the other detectives and I'll finish up here. See you later."

Flashing a classic Rizzoli smile, Jane said goodbye as well and turned to leave. She breathed a sigh of relief. They finally had some breakthroughs; both for the investigation and the feelings Jane and Maura now openly shared.


	7. Set Up

Unfortunately for the detectives, the only suspect they had didn't have ID. He was also remaining silent. Since he had shoved Jane, he was currently being held for assaulting a police officer and they could hold him longer.

With a sigh Beckett sat down and looked at her Boston counterpart. 

"I don't think we'll get anything out of him right now. Lanie and Maura have examined the body and as the others, we have no fibres or fingerprints left behind. We have to break this guy somehow but it can wait till the morning. Head out and I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah I'm wiped. Today has been so long. See you Beckett."

Castle came around the corner and looked at Beckett. "How's my favourite wife? Want to grab some grub on the way home or would you prefer my mother's sad excuse for cooking?"

"Ugh, let's go out. Do you think we did the right thing? What if we destroyed the duo that solves the toughest homicides in Boston?"

"Kate, we did the right thing. They needed to realize it sooner or later and a little push in the right direction never hurts. They will figure it out just as we did. Jane is to Maura as I am to you. We all saw it. Now let's get out of here. There's a steak waiting with my name on it along with a nice glass of Merlot."

Jane left for the hotel she and Maura were staying at. She was looking forward to relaxing and hopefully processing the day's events.

After texting Maura to say she was leaving, she was greeted by Esposito. "Hey Rizzoli, I was wondering if you would care to grab a beer? It's on you for me tackling the guy that was getting away."

"You're a strange man but sure I can grab a beer. Where do you want to go?"

"Well there's a place that Castle owns and we get a great discount. It's not far, let's go!"

Once again, little did Jane know, this, as the incident at the restaurant was all Lanie's doing...

Lanie had convinced Maura to go to the same bar, she knew that the ME had a soft spot for good wine. She had taken Maura to the bar already and had snuck out under the pretense that she was going to the ladies room. Castle had arranged for the place to be empty just for the two ladies from Boston. Espo's job was to get Jane there and it was easier than he thought.

As they arrived, Jane seemed slightly suspicious. "Where is everyone? What's going on Esposito? I should have known better than to trust you..."

"Relax, chicka. Something tells me this will be better than a crowded place. Go on, you can buy me that beer when this case is over." 

Jane warily exited the car and entered the empty bar. To her delight, Maura was at a table with a glass of wine and a cold beer was waiting for Jane.

"Hi."

"Hey there. I'm beginning to think that New Yorkers are smarter than their sports fans make them seem... We've been set up."


	8. Coming to Terms

"So how are you liking New York, Jane?"

"You know, it's a lot nicer than I thought it would be. I could see myself enjoying it here if I were ever to leave Boston. I still want to sightsee though. Maybe we could stay for a few days after we're done. I mean, I have a lot of vacation days an I'm going to stay for a bit. If you have time, you could show me some of the city since you know it?" Jane really hoped Maura would say yes. Even if she hadn't admitted it, Kate was right. She wanted to be in love. Openly in love and happy. Her fears were alleviated by seeing how Beckett and Castle were able to love each other and still maintain a professional relationship at work.

"Well you have to see the Moma, the Guggenheim and the Museum of Natural History. There's the Empire State Building, the Statue of Liberty and Staten Island where we may be able to find records of the Rizzolis landing in America!"

Smirking silently, Jane nodded. She loved how much Maura knew and was delighted that she was excited to show her the city.

"We need to finish the case, Jane. However, I would love to show you New York. I'll plan everything so you don't miss a thing."

"Sounds good to me. This case has been strange with randomly finding a suspect without having any evidence. Facial recognition is running now so hopefully something comes up. Wait, how did you end up here? Esposito brought me under the pretence of getting him a beer for tackling our suspect."

"Lanie told me they had good wine then she mysteriously disappeared. I had no idea that you were coming too. It hadn't crossed my mind that you would be brought here." 

Maura paused and looked at Jane silently.

"Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said at the restaurant. Did you mean it?"

"You know me better than anyone Maur, I mean what I say. Sometimes I keep it bottled up and explode but yes, I meant it. I have wanted you for a long time. Why do you think I wouldn't?" Jane was nervous for Maura's response but sat quietly while Maura smiled at her almost in mischevy.

"Well detective, I don't know where to begin. Let's start with that staunch catholic upbringing. Then add in the whole Jane must be gay because she's a badass cop. Shall I continue?"

"No that's fine." Jane huffed "I should have said something sooner. Every time I wanted to though I found an excuse not to. Guess I just needed to come to terms with it all. I was ready to kill Castle. Beckett sure didn't seem to mind. Must have all been planned though. I'll beat it out of her tomorrow if I have to."

Maura laughed and finished her wine. "Would you care for another beer, Jane? Why don't we relax a little and forget all of the crime and drama for a bit?" 

"Sure Maur, I would love that."


	9. Chapter 9

After finishing their drinks, Jane and Maura shared a cab back to their hotel. They had laughed and chatted for a while but both of them were afraid to make the next move. Maura was expecting Jane to take charge and Jane was unusually lacking confidence to do so.

"Um, I had a great night, I'll see you in the morning? Let's grab food and coffee before going in." Jane said while nervously shifting her weight from side to side.

"I would be more than happy to make you a mini bar martini, Jane."

"Sorry Maur, we aren't out of the clear yet with our suspect not talking. I need to stay sharp..."

"I completely understand Jane. Thank you for a wonderful evening though."

Maura gazed at Jane with her gorgeous eyes. Jane's gaze fell to her shoes as she didn't know what to do next. Maura realized that it was up to her to make the next move and moved slowly towards Jane, her hand grazed Jane's muscular bicep and they inched closer and closer.

A ringtone interrupted their potential fist kiss. "Shit. That's me, sorry Maur." The moment was lost as Jane answered her phone.

"Rizzoli....." Jane immediately went pale as she listened to whatever whomever was saying on the other line. Maura was worried, Jane hadn't looked that bad in a long time.

"Uh huh, yeah. Beckett, we're on out way." Jane said sombrely and hung up.

"Maura, this is serious. I think our case is completely different than we originally though. Beckett just called me because she is at a scene. It, I, um ..." Jane couldn't finish her sentence before fainting.

"Jane! Jane wake up, please!" Maura panicked as her detective hit the ground.

"Maura? What happened?" Jane awoke with a start and rubbed her shoulder that hit the ground first.

"You fainted sweetie. What is so awful that it would make you faint? You reminded me if Frost seeing a spot of blood..."

"Beckett, right. Maur, we need to go now. This is serious. It's him. He's back. I know he's dead but it's him."

"Him who? What's going on?"

"It's Hoyt."

"He's dead, how is this possible?"


	10. Bad Memories

Hoyt. Of course it was Hoyt. Framing Paddy Doyle was a matter of simplicity. Maura realized that the original premise was a good one. Whoever was doing this was good and they had an end game; getting to Jane. Her Jane.

As they drove back to the station in a cab, Jane was lost in thought. Maura was too busy to vocalize as she was slowly piecing together what had actually happened.

The perp must have known about everything that had transpired over the course of Rizzoli and Isles' work together. Of course any fool with a newspaper could piece it together. This must have been done by someone smart. Smart and patient to bring horror to them both so long after Hoyt's death.

Maura snapped from her thoughts as she realized that they were back at the NYPD station. Jane still wasn't speaking so Maura decided to break the silence.

"You know, statistically speaking, the more prominent the killer the more followers an copy cats he or she has? With Hoyt's notoriety it was only a matter of time before something like this happened."

"Great." the detective huffed. "As if the scars weren't bad enough he will continue to haunt me."

Maura reached over to grab her friend's hand in a reassuring gesture. "I have been here for you Jane and that won't change. For better or worse I will make sure that you are safe and I will be there for whatever you need. Now, let's go do what you do best: your gumshoe thing."

Smiling at the reference, Jane exited the vehicle and helped Maura out of the passenger's seat. 

"Thank you." she managed to say quietly.

"Anytime."


	11. Déjà Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life got in my way but I should be wrapping this up sooner rather than later. :)

"Beckett, what do we have besides the obvious?" Jane surveyed the cell where their only suspect had managed to slash his own wrists. He managed to write a message as well only three words long but powerful enough that everyone saw Jane's reaction. The blood message read "lavender and fear". Maura observed Jane quietly, her heart aching for the pain she knew Jane felt. What was perhaps most troubling was the fact that they had no idea who the suspect was, who he knew and where he came from.

"We still don't have an ID but we have sent his photo and prints to all penitentiaries in Massachusetts. He might have recently moved here and our initial search ran for New York State only. I can't imagine how shocking this must be but we'll figure it out." Beckett looked at Jane sympathetically.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before but thanks Beckett. Let's figure this out so we can all go back to our normal lives. Well as normal as ours can be I suppose." Jane sighed. It had been a while since she felt this way. It annoyed her how fast and hard the old feelings hit her seeing three little words.

"Now I have to ask Rizzoli and I know it's not an easy question. Is there anyone that would know enough to drag you through all of this? Hoyt had insiders before maybe there was one that slipped through the cracks and chose not to resurface until now. Someone who knew what happened with Doyle afterwards and who knew what the message would mean to you."

"There are very few people that know that Hoyt said I smell of lavender and fear. I'll get my team on it in Boston. Korsack and my brother Frankie can handle the investigating there."

"Ok great. No one comes to mind though?"

"I can't rule anyone out at this point besides those closest to me. Maybe it's someone we didn't even think of. A tech or something. It could be someone out to get to Maura through me. If they know my weakness they know that I won't be on my game to protect her." Worry covered Jane's features and the sense of helplessness was almost overwhelming. She knew she had to keep it together for Maura. 

"Or maybe this is just about you. Let's get some rest. We won't hear anything till tomorrow anyways. What a sense of déjà vu, isn't it? The only difference is you two are coming with us. You can stay in Castle's house in the guest bedroom. We'll have a detail outside. We can't risk any funny business at your hotel."

"Excuse me?" Jane reacted without thinking. Beckett raised an inquisitive brow and laughed.

"Funny business. Right. Someone is either out for Maura or I. Sorry I thought..." Jane stammered then laughed too. 

"You know what? Never mind. Let's go." Jane grabbed her coat and followed Beckett out of the precinct.


	12. Cornered

Jane was astonished to see where Castle lives, she didn't think he would have such a classy place. "Not bad for a novelist there Castle!"

"Why thank you Detective Rizzoli. Remember I had Derek Storm before Nikki Heat. Perhaps I can use you as my next muse."

Jane rolled her eyes as did Beckett. Maura however found it amusing. "Jane would be a fascinating character in a novel! She is persistent, domineering and gets the job done."

Two glares turned towards Maura. "So she is Nikki Heat but a brunette? Are you saying we are alike Dr. Isles?" quipped Beckett with a sly grin.

"I wasn't insinuating anything Detective Beckett. Oh wait, that was sarcasm wasn't it? If it was then you and Jane are more similar than I thought."

Everyone chuckled including Maura. "It must be one of those gumshoe things."

"Maura I haven't heard anyone use that term in a long time! Did you know that the original term was for a thief and didn't refer to detectives until 1908?" Castle was clearly excited with Maura and her use of antiquated language.

"I did know that and am glad that you do too. Jane gets quite sick of my pedantry sometimes and refers to me as Google."

Everyone laughed again. "Maybe we should all get some rest? We have a lot of work to do tomorrow." Beckett suggested.

"Sounds good to me I am exhausted. Where are we staying?" Jane was eager to sleep.

"Um, my mother still lives here but my daughter is gone. You two can stay in her room but there's only one bed..." Castle replied.

"Why thank you Rick. That will be great." 

"Uh, Maura, there is only one bed. You ok with that?"

"Jane we have slept together before I don't see why it would be a problem."

"She doesn't mean that we've slept together like that just shared a bed before." Jane quickly clarified then blushed, getting lost in the thought of actually sleeping with Maura.

If tonight was one of those once in a lifetime chances, Jane was going to take it. Tonight, she thought, we are going to sleep together. They didn't have a choice; they were cornered.

Jane looked at Maura while Beckett and Castle gave each other a knowing look; they knew that they had witnessed the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


	13. Now or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being MIA for a long time! Adult life had to come first but I promise that I'm working on finishing this. I own nothing and hope you don't mind the VM reference. :)

Maura marvelled at the size and quality of Castle's bathroom. His impeccable sense of decor was almost enough to distract Maura from thinking of Jane and how they were about to cross the line they both worked so hard to maintain between friendship and intimacy. After meticulously following her nighttime routine, Maura took a deep breath and prepared to face a situation that in retrospect, seemed inevitable. She was oddly nervous and for once she had to admit that no amount of knowledge could prepare her for the emotional rollercoaster that she was about to embark on. 

Jane on the other hand, was handling things quite well. She had already gotten ready for bed, Beckett laughed at her Red Sox t-shirt which she had brought to sleep in when they crossed paths in the hallway. 

"Nice shirt Rizzoli, let's hope you don't strike out with your girl as much as your team strikes out against the Yankees." she said with a wink

"One of the most important moments in my adult life and you make it about baseball? Love always wins Beckett, you should know that... and with neither of our teams in playoff contention this year can't we just agree to hate the Mets?" Jane retorted

They laughed together briefly before wishing each other good night and parting ways to their respective bedrooms.

After initally being embarassed by her statements to Beckett and Castle, she had regained confidence while brushing her teeth. Jane knew what she wanted and, even though she would never admit it out loud, her NYPD counterparts had made sure that she would get it. They had finally acknowledged the feelings they both had hidden so well for so long. If it weren't for, Jane thought, no, never mind, there isn't time for what ifs.The time was now, their chance was now, it wasn't perfect but life never is. Life somehow has it's way of working out whenever you least expect it to. For Jane and Maura, it took a long time, it took near death experinces, kidnappings, tragedies, family drama and dealing with friggin psychopaths who still manage to haunt them from beyond the grave. Jane laughed quietly remembering the episode of Veronica Mars where Logan tells Veronica that their love story was epic. She laughed as she imagined him saying "Lives ruined and blood shed. Epic.". Kind of like her and Maura she thought, wondering if her friend had ever watched the series. 

At that moment Maura entered the room and briefly enjoyed the view of Jane Rizzoli with a ridiculously childlike grin on her face before her presence was noticed. The look on Jane's face went from being wistful to being serious. Not an "I'm on the case serious" look but one that Maura had never seen before. Jane's gaze was a mix of hope, arousal and a predatory glint that made Maura's knees weak. 

"Dr. Isles" Jane began, moving gracefully around the end of the bed towards her friend "I believe we were interrupted earlier. Shall we pick up where we left off?" What else did she have to lose? It was now or never.


	14. Worth the Wait

Maura's breath hitched as Jane moved closer and closer towards her. As they came together, far away from their every day lives, far away from the fear and insecurities they both had, everything seemed to make sense. This fleeting feeling is what was missing from both of their lives and while unspoken, they both realized that it was fleeting no longer. They could have this forever. They could make the world theirs and it wouldn't matter what happened next because together they had something so precious and rare that nothing could ever break it. For all the bad they had seen in the world, they had found the good.

Jane's arms wrapped around Maura's waist feeling the soft silk of her pyjamas. Maura's hands found their way into Jane's hair, all of the troubles of the evening being forgotten. As they inched closer and closer to one another, both women felt relieved. Maura finally closed the gap between them, pulling Jane violently towards her, unable to contain the desire she felt for the detective any longer. While they had time for slow and drawn out earlier, before being interuppted and learning more about the yet another twisted situation they were in, now was the time for passion.

Lips collided, teeth clashed and both women delighted at the feel of one another, pressed together, hearts racing wildly and a sense of urgency surrounding them. It could have been moments, it could have been hours but it didn't matter to neither Jane nor Maura, they were finally giving into each other. Tongues danced lightly together, soft, warm, wet and wanting as they both wanted to give more, as if everything they already shared was not enough. After this nothing else would be enough. Nothing in the entire world would ever compare to the feeling of the one you love unconditionally finally being in your arms. Totally worth the wait. Parting only to breathe momentarily, Jane chuckled quietly, mostly to herself but drew Maura's attention nonetheless. 

"Something amusing?" Maura's normally perfect appearance was dishevelled as she attempted to return her erratic breathing to normal.

"Amusing? Not the word I would have chosen. Absolutely fucking amazing and fantastic, yes. Something I had never thought I would find, yes. Something I never want to let go of ever. Maura, you're the only thing I ever need." Jane admitted softly, grazing her thumb up the side of Maura's neck and onto her cheek. "I knew that I loved you a long time ago but didn't realize that I love you more than the entire world."

Leaning into the detective's soft carress, Maura's eyes fluttered shut as she listened to Jane's gravelly tone saying the greatest thing she had ever heard. No symphony could compare to the beauty she was hearing in the words coming from the normally sarcastic detective's mouth.

"Oh Jane, in all my years, this is one feeling I can't explain with science. I know the symptoms I experince physically but I quite simply cannot explain my emotional reaction to you. I feel weak under your gaze but I also feel like I could do anything right now. I love you too, more than anything and from now on we can tell each other that every single day but for now I just want you to kiss me again." Maura responded, practically pleading for Jane to press her lips to hers again.

"Just wait until we get home, I will definitely be doing more than kissing you." the detective quipped with a raise of her brow as she complied with Maura's request and leaned back in to show just how much she loves Maura. Jane guided them both towards the bed and they lay together kissing lazily, arms wrapped around one another until sleep finally took over.


End file.
